tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Bryansky Avtomobilny Zavod
BAZ or Bryansky Avtomobilny Zavod (Bryansk, Russia), translated as Bryansk Automobile Plant), started in 1958 as a subsidiary of ZiL. It is one of the leading Russian military equipment manufacturers. BAZ produces off-road tractors and chassis with carrying capacity from 14 to 40 tons. History Bryansk Automobile Plant was founded June 4, 1958 1 as a branch of the Moscow factory ZIL for the manufacture of components: driving axles, barrels, boxes handout, suspension and other components for automobiles ZIL-131 . The basis for the creation of new business was the manufacture tractor Bizhytskoho steel plant 1. In 1959 production was moved from Moscow factory of vehicles for the army, and in 1960 on the base created a special closed design bureau and independent production. In 1961 the first development of the plant, BAZ-930, was tested, but the series did not go into production, and instead plant began production modifications Moscow ZIL-135L : ZIL-135LM, with manual transmission, processed BAZ-135MB, 135MBK. These machines differ typical four-axis location - average close together, front and rear spaced and managed. In the mid-1960s in the BC plant was begun designing triaxial floating chassis with four-wheel drive. The paper used backlogs and design principles taken from ZIL, such as airborne transmission and extreme steam driven wheels. The result was the design of a family of triaxial chassis BAZ-5937 / 5938/5939 rear raztashuvannyam engine, which became the basis of machines SAM Osa and BAZ-5921 / -5922 mid-engined, which was based missile system "Point" . From March 1971 by order of the Ministry of Defence KB plant began designing a new series of standardized four-chassis, which received the name "Base". As part of this development was created several models floating ground and chassis widespread. This series of pairwise grouping sets of axles, front pair - controllable. Vehicles Military equipped with a FROG-7 missile.]] .]] in Yerevan, Armenia.]] BAZ is known mainly for its military vehicles. BAZ developed and manufactured platforms various Soviet and Russian SAM systems such as 9K33 Osa and S-400. * BTR-152V1 (1958-1962) 2 * ZIL-485A (1958-1962) * BAZ-930 * ZIL-135LM (1964-1994) * BAZ-135MB (1965-1996) * six-wheel amphibious BAZ-5937 (1969-1990) and BAZ-5921 (1971-1990) * "Base" / "Wax" ** amphibious four- BAZ-6944 (1979-1989) and their modifications non-amphibious BAZ-6948 (1986-1989) ** BAZ-6950 / 69501/69502/69506 (1976-1999) * BAZ-6953 Civil Crane Chassis * two axles BAZ-8027 - during a 32-ton crane * thre axles BAZ-8029 - for 25-ton crane truck crane plant Ivanovo * four axles ** BAZ-6909.8 - under the 50-ton crane for handling dangerous goods ** five axle CS-8973 - to 100-ton crane KS-8973 Tractor * Road tractor BAZ-6403 * Pipe in the tractor BAZ-64031 with a trailer BAZ-9049 * Road tractor-terrain BAZ-64022 Special chassis * Three axle BAZ-69095 - up to 14.7 tonnes * Four axle- ** BAZ-690902 - up to 22 tons ** Five axle BAZ-69096 - up to 33 tons ** Shestyvisne BAZ-69099 - up to 40 tons BAZ Civilian vehicles are used in the oil and construction industries in the mobile drilling installations and repairs as tanks, valves, pumps and cementing installation. Gallery File:Internal troops ABS-40 riot control vehicle.jpg|Internal Troops of Russia ABS-40 "Lavina" riot control water cannon on BAZ-6953 chassis. File:BM-27 Uragan of the Russian Army.jpg|Uragan rocket system at ZIK-135LPM File:Tupolev Tu-143 VR-3 2008 G2.jpg|BAZ-135MB with Tu-143 UAV File:9K33 Osa of the Russian Army.jpg|9K33M3 Osa-AKM at BAZ-5937 chassis File:S-400 SAMS during the May parade 2010.jpeg|S-400 at BAZ-64022 File:Oka lf.jpg|9P71 Transporter-Erector-Launcher on БАZ-6944 of 9K714 missile complex «Oka». References * * External links * Bryansky Avtomobilny Zavod official page Category:Motor vehicle manufacturers of Russia Category:Motor vehicle manufacturers of the Soviet Union Category:Defence companies of the Soviet Union Category:Companies founded in 1958